


Extra Virgin

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak Walter i Mulder utknęli w windzie ;)Tłumaczenie drabble'a "Extra Virgin" autorstwa Xanthe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extra virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244306) by Xanthe. 



— A więc… co my tu mamy? — Skinner spojrzał uważnie na rzeczy, które wygrzebali z kieszeni. — Jedna para kajdanek… — Spojrzał zagadkowo na Muldera. — Zawsze zabierasz je do domu w piątkowy wieczór, czy też miałeś w planach jakąś gorącą randkę?  
Mulder spłonął rumieńcem, sięgając po oliwę z oliwek extra virgin.  
— A to? — spytał.  
— Prezent wakacyjny od Kim — odparł Skinner, wzruszając ramionami.  
— I to by było na tyle — westchnął Mulder. — Utknęliśmy w windzie zablokowanej przez awarię elektryczności, na dodatek mamy tylko kajdanki i oliwę z oliwek… Czym, do cholery, zabijemy cały ten czas?  
Spojrzeli na siebie.  
— Och, nie mam zielonego pojęcia… — zamruczał Skinner.


End file.
